untitled
by Starhealer139
Summary: Juila has left the wizarding world after the war and is trying to fit into the muggle side of london. spin off from vudu the ancients.


Julia drums her fingers on her deck as she sits in let last class of the day. She had spent the last 8 hour in her first day of Muggle School since she was 11. She pulled her cell phone out for the millionth time that day to check the time rolling her eyes as she sees that she still has 45 minutes to go. She doesn't know how she got herself talked into this, actually she does. Besides Draco and her sister, Jeff was the only one that could talk her into anything and everything. She had been staying with Jeff since she had left Hogwarts 9 months ago. she had gone back for the big "fight" but and returned as soon as possible.

Her parents, alone with most of voldimorts followers had disappeared right after the war as people were calling it. Her sister and harry had moved in together close to Hermione and rons families. They had only talked a couple times since the war. She knew her sister wanted things to get back to the way they had been with the two of them but Julia wasn't ready for that yet. Her sister had gone back to the way they had grown up, magic, magic and more magic. Julia had not used any magic since she got back from Hogwarts. As far as Jeff, his family and friends though she was a muggle. Though she would never use that word in front of them.

Julia had been enjoying the muggle life. Jeff had taken her bowling a couple more times and to something called a movie. The only way pictures move on this side of London. She was stilled caught by surprise in the differences between what she was use to and what Jeff was use to. She tried not to show her surprise but Jeff had laughed at her though he did try to hide it.

She found herself staring out the window for the three times in the last hour as she thought back to her last message from her sister. Julia had never called her back but that didn't stop Emma from calling very other day and leave a message. Though Julia had never mentioned Jeff or where she was, Emma knew. They may not be as n'synce as they had been but Emma knew that there had to be some reason that Julia hadn't returned with them. Emma wanted Julia to bring her new 'friend' over for dinner one night. Julia caught herself laughing out loud. She covers her mouth and looks around her to see some people giving her weird looks but she just smiles at them and returns to her thought. There was no way she was going to bring Jeff to meet harry and the gang.

The last bell rings making Julia jump bringing her out of her thoughts. She quickly writes out the homework assignment closing her binder and stuffing everything into her backpack. Swinging the bag over her shoulder she things about when Jeff said they needed to get her one. She had looked at him like he had two heads. Standing in the store looking at this rakes of bags just confused her.

"Come on pick one' Jeff had said watching her.

'Why' Julia had asked.

'You put your book and supplies into it 'Jeff had answered laughing at her 'trust me it will save your arms.

Julia had been confused by that comment but picked a nice black one placing it in the cart along with the other supplies they had picked up that day. Once they got home Jeff had started to pack away all his things into his bag and she had just followed suite.

Julia walked out of the classroom and stood for a moment trying to remember which way her locker had been. People were pushing around her all in a hurry to get out of here. Jeff had told her that like him most of the others had been going here for a couple years already so most knew where they were going. Jeff had taken her around the school a couple day earlier to get a feel for it but it was so big she still was late for a couple of her classed.

Before she had even taken another step she felt an arm around her shoulder and there was Jeff dragging her down the hall. 'How was your first day? 'he asks as they walked she guessed towards her locker.

'long how do you do this day in and day out' Julia says leaning her head against his chest.

Jeff just laughs at her 'come on its not that bad.' He takes her bag as the get to her locker. 'You get homework.'

Julia spins the lock on her locker 'yea the teachers like to get into it right away don't they. 'She says looking over her shoulder at him as she opens the locker. She takes out some books and puts others away before closing the locker and turning reaching for her back.

Jeff just smiles swinging it over his shoulder grabbing her elbow leading her from the school. Julia takes out her phone as they walk home seeing another message text she just puts her phone away knowing who it's from. Jeff doesn't mention it just holds her tighter.

'So can we go the spagitti café tonight, Julia asks

'That's for special occasions remembering,' jeff laughs 'tonight we are cooking out.

Bonfires another thing Julia was confused about. Sticking stuff on a stick and then putting the stick in a fire. Everyone just laughing at singing. Julia had felt a little uncomfortable at the last one. There seemed to be some kind of inside joke going around that she felt like she should have caught on too. She had asked Jeff about it later but he had just waved it off as nothing.

They arrived home and Julia snuck off to her room like she usually did at this time of night. Jeff understood she just needed some time alone and she loved him for it. She would spend the hour before dinner checking stuff on her computer or just laying on her bed.

She heard the fire being started just outside her window she quickly changes and head out of the house and into the backyard. She took her seat beside jeff and the hotdog stick from his father and just held it over the open fire. Laughing at his little brother trying to be the comedian that he thought he was. Talking to his mother about her day. This was the happiest she had been in a long time.


End file.
